Dos Luces
by RizelHolmes
Summary: — Ahomine— éste bufó haciéndole entender que le escuchaba — ¿Cómo… era Kuroko antes? —¿Te refieres a secundaria? — el pelirrojo asintió. — No creo que siempre haya sido tan… ¿peculiar? —Siempre ha sido un chico raro. — rió. *Kaga/Kuro/Ao* Sentimientos resignados, sentimientos confesados.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivo creador, Fujimaki-san_

_Kagami x Kuroko x Aomine_

* * *

**Dos luces**

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aspiró el aroma que desprendían descuidadamente las hebras de ese azulino cabello. La cabecita de Kuroko reposaba tranquila contra su hombro. Volvió a inspirar profundamente, disfrutando la fragancia de uva del champú. Fijó la mirada en la pared contraria, que se hallaba varios metros más adelante.

La práctica había concluido hacía hora y media. La entrenadora tal vez se había excedido un poco en esa ocasión. Había quintuplicado el menú, importándole nada — como siempre— que estuvieran exhaustos por un fuerte partido, realizado un día antes. Todo el equipo se había prácticamente arrastrado hasta los vestidores, con pocas ganas de mantenerse en pie para una ducha. Incluido él y el chico que dormía a su lado.

.

.

.

Kuroko apenas había logrado terminar el entrenamiento, sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba por la boca. Había corrido fuera y vomitado sobre el pasto del patio trasero. Quedando aún más agotado que sus amigos. Se había sentado en el piso, junto a las gradas, recargando la espalda contra el muro, dejándose llevar por el sueño que colgaba descarado de sus párpados.

Kagami se había acercado a él, preocupado. Ignorando los gritos de Riko, que les hacía el llamado para la ducha. Se había acomodado junto a él, sólo deseando hacerle compañía. El más bajo le miró brevemente y él hizo lo mismo. En seguida Kuroko volvió la vista a sus rodillas y se durmió.

.

.

Con el correr de los minutos, el menor se había acomodado inconscientemente, buscando un mejor apoyo y terminó dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. De esa manera, Kagami se hallaba funcionando como una almohada.

Suspiró. Pronto acabaría su primer año en la preparatoria. Hizo memoria, recordaba el primer día con detalles nítidos. El cómo había empezado todo, soltó una risa divertida. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás se había aburrido estando en compañía del equipo y Kuroko. Algo que agradecía enormemente. Había pasado por cosas tan extrañas y había conocido a personas aún más extrañas… Sí, la Generación de los Milagros. Kuroko estornudó y se removió poquito en su sitio, sin despertarse.

Taiga sonrió.

.

.

No importaba cómo, ese maldito enano inexpresivo había logrado hacer de él alguien distinto. Le había convertido en una _buena persona_, tal vez. Kuroko sabía todo de él, aún sin la necesidad de habérselo comunicado. Simplemente le observaba y veía a través de él. Le apoyaba, le regañaba, le animaba, le gastaba bromas, le hacía sonreír… le quería.

.

.

Kuroko se lo había dicho. Esa vez que habían ido a las aguas termales, donde se habían encontrado a todo Tōō. Le había dejado sobre la banca, descansando, mientras él se encargaba de conseguirle un estúpido Pocari. Anunció que regresaba pronto y entonces lo escuchó, tan leve, salir de sus labios.

— **_Gracias… Te quiero, Kagami-kun. _**

.

.

Por supuesto Taiga no respondió. Estaba algo asustado y no se había atrevido a preguntar, incluso se lo había atribuido a su imaginación. Prefirió olvidarlo, Tetsuya tampoco había tocado el tema, así que lo dejó pasar.

.

.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que no podía sacarlo de su mente. En especial después de la reincorporación de Aomine a la vida de su compañero. Se disgustaba cada que lo veía acercarse a saludar, llamándolo _Tetsu. _Y sabía por qué. Porque Kagami también quería al peli celeste. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Procuraba hacerlo con acciones, con detalles como preocuparse por él, invitarlo a comer, caminar juntos de vuelta a casa, invitarlo a su departamento a ver vídeos de básquet, boberías de ese tipo. Kuroko simplemente le sonreía.

.

.

.

Se giró, y veló por su descanso unos minutos.

— **Lo desgastarás si lo miras con tanta insistencia.** — levantó la vista, Aomine estaba allí. Éste se acuclilló frente a Kuroko, que ni se inmutó.

.

.

Una morena mano se alargó hasta la cabellera celeste, apartando el flequillo con suavidad, para verle mejor. Deslizó los dedos con cariño por la blanca mejilla y Daiki sonrió.

.

.

.

— **Hace demasiado que no lo veía dormir. — **susurró, sentándose del otro lado, dejando a Tetsuya entre ambos cuerpos.

— **¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?**— replicó, un poco molesto con el otro por su atrevimiento.

— **Sólo vine a verlo, ¿qué tiene de malo, idiota?**

— **Nada, supongo. **

.

.

Se miraron fijamente. Se agradaban y al mismo tiempo se detestaban, algo gracioso a los ojos de muchos.

.

.

— **¿Fue mucho el entrenamiento?**

— **Brutal. — **respondió.

— **Ya veo, tu entrenadora es el demonio mismo, eh.** — comentó Aomine, divertido.

— **Que no te escuche o te hace pagar.**

.

.

.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Ambos mirando al frente, Daiki había tomado una de las manos de Tetsu y la sostenía celosamente entre la suya. Kagami le gruñó, pero no hizo nada por apartarle. El pelirrojo volvió a cavilar… Kuroko le conocía al derecho y al revés, incluso sobre su pasado, pero él apenas conocía al jugador fantasma.

.

.

— **Ahomine— **éste bufó haciéndole entender que le escuchaba — **¿Cómo… era Kuroko antes?**

— **¿Te refieres a secundaria? — **el pelirrojo asintió.

— **No creo que siempre haya sido tan…** **¿peculiar?**

— **Siempre ha sido un chico raro. — **rió — **Pero cuando recién lo conocí… Era tan torpe, solía sonreír muy seguido. Se ponía nervioso con facilidad. Hubo una vez… el partido en el cuál demostró su habilidad especial, justo al entrar a la cancha, estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que tropezó, estrellando de lleno el rostro, sangrándose la nariz. — **Aomine rió con ganas siendo acompañado por el otro, intentando no despertar al más bajo.

— **¿Logró jugar?**

— **Con un esfuerzo titánico de por medio, pero sí. Lo vi llorar en una ocasión, aunque él nunca lo supo. Fue terrible. — **suspiró — **Aunque siempre ha sido difícil saber que está allí. Muchas veces me asustó.**

— **No puedo imaginarlo del todo. Me resulta un tanto frustrante. — **frunció el ceño y torció los labios.

— **Eso es obvio.** **No estuviste allí para verlo con tus propios ojos. — **evidenció con sorna — **Pero incluso yo… hubo una época en la que me obligué a desconocerlo, ya sabes, por culpa de mi cabezonería. Entonces hay cosas de esos tiempos que yo no puedo contarte sobre él. — **Aomine ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, dedicó al peli celeste una fugaz mirada, tan llena de arrepentimiento.

.

.

Kagami lo sabía. El as de Tōō aún vivía constantemente torturado por aquel pasado que había compartido con Tetsuya principalmente. Él por supuesto que apenas sabía lo básico sobre ello. Hubiera querido preguntar, ya fuera a Kise, a Midorima o incluso a Akashi, porque no se atrevía a interrogar al sexto jugador fantasma. Estaba interesado, demasiado para su gusto, en descubrir cómo había sido la relación entre esos dos durante la secundaria.

.

.

.

— **Nosotros, durante el primer y segundo año, fuimos algo así como "novios" — **murmulló algo reacio — **Sé que es algo que siempre te has preguntado. — **agregó — **Yo amaba todas y cada una de sus cualidades. Me encantaban sus defectos. Lo quería por completo. Y el apoyo, las sonrisas o pequeños golpes y regaños que me regalaba, siempre fueron mi principal sostén. **

.

.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios, que temblaban. Tenía ganas de derramar lágrimas, siempre lo quiso a lo largo de esos dos últimos años. Pero no pegaba con él. Así que se resistía. El pelirrojo lo observaba atento. Aomine estaba siendo honesto, entonces quizá, él también debía serlo.

.

.

.

— **Tú en realidad aún sientes algo por él, ¿no es así? No quieras hacerte el idiota desentendido, es obvio. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices? — **susurró, un tanto decepcionado, un tanto molesto.

— **Ya lo sabe, genio.** **Fue hace poco, una tarde mientras le ayudaba con nuevos tiros.**

— **¿Qué sucedió? No luces regocijado y presumido.**

— **¡Gracias por tu preocupación, bastardo! — **gruñó — **Serás idiota, sabes bien qué pasó. — **Kagami parpadeó, sin comprender, el moreno bufó. — **Me rechazó y todo porque le gusta un gorilón torpe, lento y feo. Un compañero suyo. No puedo creer el pésimo gusto que tiene ahora, ese Tetsu. — **añadió, sonriendo ampliamente.

— **Y yo no puedo creer el terrible gusto que tenía antes.** — dijo con un tono divertido.

— **¿Cuándo le responderás?** **Conociéndolo como lo conozco, ya se te confesó. Aunque seguramente fue tan de la nada que te tomó con la guardia baja. ¡Qué estúpido! — **rió.

— **¡Y qué si así fue!** **No es asunto tuyo. — **desvió la mirada, apenado.

— **Sólo no me hagas arrepentirme de no insistirle. Encárgate de cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo más de lo que yo lo hago.**

— **Ese no es problema, Ahomine. Despreocúpate. **

.

.

Taiga le dedicó una muy amplia sonrisa y una roja mirada determinada. Era aceptado por ese idiota, no sólo como un buen prospecto para Kuroko, sino también como amigo y digno rival en la cancha. De la misma manera que él lo aceptaba. Daiki respondió el gesto con una sonrisa ladina, pero muy sincera.

Guardaron silencio un largo rato. Disfrutando de esa extraña situación. Ambos miraban al peli celeste fugazmente, queriéndolo de modo taciturno. La noche caería pronto, se acerba la hora de volver a casa.

.

.

.

— **Creo que es momento de largarme. Nos veremos pronto. — **hizo ademán de soltar la mano de Tetsu, para poder ponerse en pie. Pero el agarre se reforzó. El menor despertaba despacio. Se reincorporó y se descubrió en medio de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

— **Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. — **miró a ambos, con el rostro siempre impasible.

— **Qué hay, Tetsu. Al fin despiertas.**

— **¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? — **cuestionó interesado.

— **Algo así. Vine a verte, te encontré dormido. — **bufó falsamente molesto.

— **Lo siento. El entrenamiento casi me mata. — **dijo, con un leve tono bromista.

.

.

Ambos morenos rieron.

— **¿Necesitabas algo, Aomine-kun?**

— **Sí, sólo vine a recoger algo de tu parte. —** el más bajo quiso preguntar, pero no pudo. Daiki se inclinó hasta su altura, asaltando con cuidado los labios del chico. Robándole un beso inocente. — **Ya está. Muy bien, ahora me voy. Los veo en el próximo partido. **

.

.

Kuroko se quedó pasmado por un muy breve lapso. Sonrió, recordando el primer beso que su antigua luz le había dado. En segundo año, mientras comían el almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela. Le había tomado de igual forma, con la guardia baja, después de sorber un poco de su jugo. Y con ese recién proporcionado, Aomine cerraba ese ciclo con él. Para abrir otro y de otro tipo.

.

.

El pelirrojo observó todo, con tranquilidad. Sabía que ese contacto entre su sombra y su antigua luz era necesario. Para los tres. Respiró aliviado y agradecido.

.

.

— **¿Qué tanto hablaban, Kagami-kun? Escuché murmullos entre sueños. — **preguntó, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

— **De ti y de lo torpe que eras en secundaria.** — contestó con sinceridad, sonriéndole.

— **Pudiste preguntarme directamente si querías saber detalles de eso.** **Eres tímido, eh.**

— **Tú lo has dicho. —** clavó las pupilas en las azules frente a él. ¿Sería buen momento?

— **Si quieres decirme algo, sólo dilo Kagami-kun.**

— **Joder, eres tan borde. —** imitando a Daiki, se agachó lo suficiente para besarlo. Delicado, cariñoso, con urgencia y pasión, abrazando esa cinturita con un solo brazo, hasta dejarle sin aliento. — **Te quiero, pequeño idiota.**

.

.

Se apartó completamente, el rubor del menor corría desde las mejillas hasta las orejas apenas ocultas por el cabello, pero sus labios se curvaban en toda su extensión, descolocando por poco a Taiga. El más alto se puso en pie, ayudando a su compañero.

.

.

— **¿No piensas decir nada? **

— **No es necesario, ¿cierto? Después de todo Taiga-kun, sabes que también te quiero. —** dijo Kuroko, con una voz sonora, clara y segura. El moreno se sonrojó ante la mención de su nombre.

— **Idiota.** — resopló, feliz.

Le abrazó fuertemente, llenándolo de besos.

.

.

.

Aomine escuchaba desde fuera. Sonreía melancólico y satisfecho. Ahora también podía empezar de nuevo, sin dejar de ser su luz original.

Kuroko Tetsuya era afortunado, porque tenía a su lado dos luces que le protegían y adoraban.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

_No resistí, esta especie de triángulo amoroso me provoca tanto. Espero haya sido de sus agrado. _

_Daikiiii *llora* Se vale dejar comentarios, jaja. _

_Besos. _

_**Rizel Holmes**_


End file.
